


Rub a Dub Dub...Three Men in a Morgue

by CaptainAmericaGirl, Yayume



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaGirl/pseuds/CaptainAmericaGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayume/pseuds/Yayume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald makes a wager with Jim about who can win over Edward. Who will Edward choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub a Dub Dub...Three Men in a Morgue

**Author's Note:**

> We meant to write this for "A Storm Rising," but got caught up in the main plot that this got left behind. 
> 
> We could not leave it be, so we wrote it last night! ;) Enjoy!

Jim hung his head over the files he was browsing through when the sound of someone walking up the stairs snapped him to attention. 

It was late at night, no one should be really bothering him. He raised his head and looked over the desk lamp to the figure walking up the stairs. 

"Cobblepot," he grunted not enthused to see him approaching his desk. 

"Ah, Jim, old friend, why the frown?" the man chuckled limping to his desk and stopping in front of it. 

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Jim responded dryly, his mouth forming into a forced smile. 

"Nygma's not answering his phone, I figured he was still here. Where might I find him?"

Jim's eyes narrowed. "And what business do you have with him, Cobblepot?"

"None of yours..." came Oswald's sarcastic remark. 

"I have told you over and over again to stay away from him." Jim growled lowly. 

"And..." trailed off Oswald raising an eyebrow. "Your point is?"

Jim got to his feet looking to the man. "Leave, Cobblepot, Edward does not need to join you in any of your shenanigans." 

Jim was in Oswald's face now. "I won't have you corrupting him." 

"You want to have a little wager, Detective? Whomever can win Nygma's affection is allowed to pursue him. The loser gives up forever." Oswald smiled back at him. Oswald knew that Jim was too competitive to back down from the challenge he was offering to Jim. "How about we shake on it?" Oswald held out his hand to Jim.

Jim raised an eyebrow at that. "Got yourself a deal, Cobblepot." he grunted taking Oswald's hand in his own with a firm shake. 

"You're going to lose though. Man's been fawning over me since we started working together. It's always hard to break their first love."

"Oh but, Jim, I know how to break men." Oswald chuckled. "He will have completely forgotten about you when I'm done with him."

"Let's find out," Jim stated smugly grabbing a cup off of his desk and headed towards the morgue. 

I was down in the morgue taking over an autopsy for the medical examiner as Jim had called me in earlier that evening. He needed me to examine the body and perform the autopsy immediately as time was precious on this certain case.

Once the two of them reached the door, Jim reached out and knocked. 

"Come in," I called pulling my hands out of the chest cavity I was currently exploring. 

I lifted the visor of my face shield as I saw the two men walk inside of the room. 

I blinked. Jim and Oswald? This was certainly strange. 

"Can I help you?" I asked removing my gloves and tossing them away as I walked around the examination table. 

"Brought you coffee," smiled Jim taking two long strides to meet me and hand me the mug. "Two sugars just how you like it."

I blinked in confusion and took the cup from him. "Thank you.." I trailed off before taking a sip. "It's half gone." I noted before sitting it on the table eyeing Jim with an accusing eye before looking to Oswald. 

"Seriously though, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, Neg. I just thought that you could use some company down here." Oswald gestured all around the room with his arms. "I mean you work with dead people all day. Aren't you the least bit in need of some human interaction?" He leaned over the examination table towards me placing his index finger under my chin smiling at me.

I blinked at his bold actions right in front of Gordon. 

"Uh, I'm fine?" I shrugged looking back down to the table for a moment. 

The fire in my cheeks was starting to warm my skin. I kept a smile hidden. 

Jim grunted folding his arms. "Sure you need some company Ed. Let's go somewhere more comfortable hmm?"

"Why? I asked looking to Jim quietly. 

"We have things to discuss." he responded. 

"My office is down the hall," I pointed out removing my white lab coat hanging it on the hook as I lead both of them to my office. 

I had no idea what was going on, it was weird, 

Jim winked at Oswald before following me out into the hall and then into my office.

Oswald gritted his teeth grabbing the scalpel that I had been using for the examination and plunged it into the body on the table before following us out of the morgue. He was slow to keep up with us as his leg was still fairly useless, as he hobbled along. 

"Oh Neg, how about we go somewhere else? You put in your time here and then some. I can think of a few places for you to unwind at." Oswald called out to me.

I then turned around in the door of my office. 

"What are the two of you up to? It's not funny." I stated firmly folding my arms.

I raised both of my eyebrows looking to the two of them. 

"Well?" I added impatiently. "what is it? Especially with the both of you in cahoots, messing with me!"

"I don't think I can actually explain it to you in words.." Jim trailed off stepping around me into my office. He then turned and I felt the tip of his nose against my ear.

I took in a sharp breath closing my eyes for a moment. I struggled to keep focused and looked sideways to him. 

"Jim what are you doing?"

"It's Detective Gordon," murmured Jim in my ear lightly nipping the lobe before pulling back and walking farther into my office. 

The wind had been knocked out of me. Wait what? Detective Jim Gordon was making sexual advances towards me? In front of Oswald who has already expressed his own intentions to me before during our private meets. 

I slipped into my office as Jim was sitting on the corner of my desk. He had unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them up. 

"Is this some sort of joke?" I asked the two of them looking in between them. 

"Whatever do you mean, Neg?" Oswald stepped towards me now also entering my office. A smug smile hung on his face.

"I have no idea what _his_ intentions are, but you have known from the beginning and yet you still push me away." He said sadly removing his suit jacket hanging it over the spare chair in the room. He loosened his tie with a finger and deposited it on the seat of the chair. 

"Why won't you ever give me a chance, Neg?" I felt Oswald's breathe against the opposite ear.

I swallowed seeing what Oswald was doing. Of course I wanted to give him a chance, but there was one thing constantly in the way, and that was sitting on the edge of my desk. Apparently interested in me now too. 

I just looked in between them before just looking to Oswald solely. 

"I want too," I breathed watching him tracing my finger along his jawline but stopped feeling Jim's strong hand rubbing up my arm and his hand moved to the top of my suit loosening my tie. 

I swallowed hardly closing my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening right now. 

I felt the tie leave my neck and then top of my shirt being unbuttoned, Jim's arms around me his hands working at my shirt. I felt his lips brushing against the back of my neck.

As Jim finished unbuttoning my shirt, Oswald pushed it off of my frame while his lips claimed the front of me. He started by tracing my jaw and then slowly making his way down the front of my neck.

Where Jim's kisses were fast and aggressive, Oswald's were soft and gentle.

Oswald kept his eyes on me as he continued his track down my chest paying special attention to spots that I deemed more sensitive.

I groaned weakly between the two men, they both had different paces and it was already exhausting to keep up with the both of them.

It was turning me on though, and I was insanely turned on as Oswald started leaving his kisses down my torso.

Jim was biting down on the back of my neck now and I whined at the feeling of his teeth.

Were they going to share me? Were they fighting with each other over me? I had no idea.

I started to unbutton Oswald's shirt since he was right there and pushed it off him. Then I turned slightly grabbing Jim's tie and loosened it but left it around his neck.

Jim took over unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off and pushed his lips against mine. I moaned into his mouth as his kissing was aggressive.

I pulled back and grabbed Oswald pulling him close and kissing him as well.

Oswald was a bit taken by surprise as I pulled him up and kissed him. I could only imagine that it was because he like being the aggressor, the one in control. He could not contain a moan that escaped his mouth and echoed in mine.

The intimate tango between our tongues lasted for a few moments before Jim decided to cut in.

I grunted as Jim yanked me from Oswald and against him. I felt like I was a toy in between two very aggressive dogs.

I didn't mind though, as weird as it started out, it felt nice to be so wanted by the two men in my life.

I felt Jim's hand snaking down the front of my body and rip the top of my suit pants open. I heard the button clink as it hit the floor. I whined at his actions stumbling backwards and grabbing my desk and steadying myself against it.

I wondered if I was going to escape this alive. I didn't care too much at the moment though.

Oswald pushed Jim out of the way and continued to push him until Jim was out of my office. Oswald promptly shut the door locking Jim outside it.

Oswald then turned toward me his hand stroking the side of my face. "How about we take our time now that there are no more distractions?" Oswald looked up at me before pulling me into a tight embrace.

I looked up to Oswald as he was shoving Jim from my office and I chuckled at that.

I pulled away from his embrace and grabbed his face with both of my hands kissing him deeply. I was insanely aroused from the actions of both men. If I needed to let each have their way with me, that was fine.

I could hear Jim trying to open the door from the other side and groaning as he punched his fist against it. The noise quieted down though.

Oswald kissed me back with equal force to what I was. He placed one of his hands on the small of my back and the other underneath my boxers directly on a cheek of my ass groping it firmly. His hand on my back ran lines up and down his back. By the way his fingers pressed in to the skin on my back, I could tell that he was leaving marks claiming me as his own.

He broke away from our kiss to begin nibbling at the top of my ear. As he made his way down my ear, he paused to breathe, "Finally giving me a chance? I'm glad."

I nodded at his words looking up to him. "I've wanted this for a while.." I trailed off. I swallowed hardly starting to remove the rest of his clothes. "I just couldn't.." I whispered kissing him again.

Once his clothes were off I reached up grabbing his hair in my hands pulling him against me.

Oswald was about to cry out as I pulled on his hair, however my lips planted on his mouth stopped his cries of pain turning them into cries of pleasure. I didn't know that this man who hoped to rule Gotham one day, could just melt in my arms.

I was not usually the aggressor, but Oswald made it so easy.

I continued to kiss him deeply and bit down on his lip pulling on it with a little growl.

Suddenly the door flew open and Jim walked back in tossing his lock picking kit aside.

I pulled from Oswald and looked to Gordon with lustful eyes. I couldn't suppress my grin anymore.

Jim looked to me and snarled seeing Oswald practically on top of me and walked over pushing him aside grabbing me with his other arm up to my feet roughly.

"Ed wants to be taken, not petted like a delicate flower." Gordon grunted in a as a matter of fact tone of voice.

I whined as I fell into Jim as he forced me to him.

"A bit late to the party, aren't you, Gordy, old friend?" Oswald asked sarcastically grabbing me firmly and holding me from behind.

He began kissing the back of my neck lightly brushing it with his lips. pausing at my shoulder to look over it at Jim before nuzzling it with his nose.

"Jim, I don't know what school you went to, but I was told that you must take your time to successfully break a man. You can't just storm the castle guns blazing; that's suicide." Oswald went back to tending to my back muscles with his tongue.

"Never failed me before." retorted Jim looking down to me as I just leaned against him groaning from Oswald's actions.

I looked up to Jim weakly and he placed a finger underneath my chin raising it and kissing him passionately.

"Come on Edward," he whispered to me. "You know what you want," he grinned.

I just nodded weakly.

"Are you sure _that_ is what you want? You can do much much better." Came Oswald's whisper from behind my ear.

I looked to Oswald for a moment at his voice and nodded a bit at his words too.

Jim glared at Oswald snapping my attention back to him.

"I could always handcuff you to the desk and make you watch." sneered Jim to Oswald darkly.

I just looked in between them as they argued amongst themselves. I was whimpering from the pain that was spreading through me from being aroused too long without a release.

I took in a deep breath and stood up looking to the both of them. "Either both of you are going to take me, or I'm leaving." I finally stated wincing.

In an instant Oswald was on me upon hearing my words. He pulled me close turning my body so that I faced him. He pushed me up on my desk so I was laying on it. The files that I had so neatly stacked were now scattering with each thrust that Oswald made.

"It looks like you will have to watch, Gordy." Oswald waved over his shoulder at Gordon. "You might as well see yourself out."

He then leaned over looking deep into my eyes. "I couldn't stand it if your were with someone else. You are mine forever, Neg. Remember that." I felt Oswald as he came.

I cried out with each thrust Oswald gave me. My hands clutched his arms digging my nails into his skin. 

I came quickly as my body finally could release. I just laid there on the desk letting my body fall limp. I felt Oswald nuzzle my cheek and ear before kissing me. I kissed him in return.

When he pulled himself off me I took in a deep breath and looked over to Jim who was dressing himself. Having lost whatever battle he had gotten himself into, I figured he was leaving.

"Detective," I murmured and smiled faintly when he turned at my voice, a disgusted look sat on his face.

"You too," I grinned forcing myself to sit up. "I said the both of you."

Jim raised an eyebrow at that and smirked.

Oswald looked at Jim and back at me a few times confusion written all over his face.

He then turned back to me looking down at me sadly,"I guess I will always come in second." he mumbled softly as he hobbled away.

I blinked at Oswald's reaction and sighed internally. The moment was gone, my lust turned quickly into logic and guilt.

"Actually, no thank you Detective, but thank you." I murmured before grabbing one of Oswald's shirts wrapping it around my waist.

"Oswald," I murmured following him. "Stop."

He turned around when I called him. "What is it, Neg? Aren't you wanting to have your fun with the guy that your have been oogling since you started at GCPD? Just go." 

"I did," I responded watching him and stopped when I was closer to him. "Until I realized you didn't want me too." I admitted. "Even though what you did was not fair. You both came in and bounced me back and forth like I was a toy. So you can't be angry with me."

Oswald pulled me into him as he leaned up his lips inches away from mine. "I don't ever play fair, and I get what I want in the end." He smirked at me before kissing me kissing me lightly at first before gaining momentum.

He broke our kiss for a few seconds, "I must confess that I may have ruined the autopsy that you were working on...Before I knew what my hand was doing, I saw it grabbing for the scalpel and stabbing the corpse with it. I'm sorry, Neg." Oswald looked down at the floor ashamed.

I raised an eyebrow at that. "That can be fixed," I told him tracing his jawline. "And so can my arousal you are causing if you handle it right." I winked.

"Oh what you throw at me is not that I cannot handle. I have dealt with a lot worse than some man's arousal. Child's play." He replied back to me placing his hand on the bulge sticking out of his shirt that I had tied around my waist. He smiled at me. "Already hard again? Aren't you just a glutton for punishment." His hand began moving in a cyclic pattern.

I groaned loudly arching my neck back.

\--------------  
 _ **"EDWARD!"**_

_**The loud voice broke me from my nap and I sat up. I shook my head remember what I just dreamt.** _


End file.
